dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Dresden's laboratory
' Harry Dresden's Lab' is where Harry Dresden does research, makes potions, summons entities, consults with Bob the Skull on matters of Magic, history, beings of the Nevernever and much more. It is first mentioned in Storm Front. Original Description The Lab is located in the sub-basement of Harry Dresden's apartment. The entrance to the lab in a floor-door kept hidden under a tossed rug. Stairs lead down into it. There's a long table in the center and three table along three of the walls. There's a clear space where a brass circle is laid out on the floor and fastened into the cement with bolts. Shelves over the tables were stuffed with cages, boxes, tupperware, jars, cans, containers of all descriptions, a pair of unusual antlers, fur pelts, many old books, and along row of notebooks filled with his own notes and a white skull. Bob the Skull.Storm Front, ch. 8 Changes In Fool Moon, he has a bright copper summoning ring, and a precariously balanced stack of comic books. Fool Moon, ch. 7 Harry Dresden changes the summoning ring at some point. (ref?) In Proven Guilty, Harry has built Little Chicago which covers most of the entire center table. It's used to find people and things. It is still a work in progress. Proven Guilty, ch. 6 In White Night, Molly Carpenter gets her own desk and her own wall in the lab and has begun her own collection of materials and notes.White Night, ch. 14 In Turn Coat, the summoning ring is made of pure copper.Turn Coat, ch. 29 Events of Note in the Series In Storm Front, Harry brews up two potions, one an escape potion and the other a love potions (at Bob's insistence). Later, when the apartment is invaded by a toad demon, Harry tells Susan Rodriguez to go down to the lab and take the vanishing potion, but somehow ends up taking the love potion by mistake. They both go down and stand in the copper circle barely in time to block it's acid spittle. Then the love potion Susan took kicks in. Storm Front, ch. 13 In Fool Moon, Harry brews two potions: Camouflage potion and a Pick-me-up potion. And he gets information about Werewolves—Lupine theriomorphs—from Bob. Later, Harry calls up Chauncy, (Chaunzaggoroth) up into his summoning circle in his basement lab to get information on Harley MacFinn. Fool Moon, ch. 11 In Proven Guilty, Harry uses used some of Charity Carpenter's blood to track her daughter Molly Carpenter with Little Chicago. Proven Guilty, ch. 34 In White Night, Harry uses Little Chicago to track to Grey Cloak (Vittorio Malvora), first to Madrigal Raith, and then following him to a meeting with Cowl in Undertown. Cowl, senses his presence, lashes out his power—Little Chicago gets a large melted hole in it, instead of in Harry's head.White Night, ch. 14 &15 By Small Favor, Harry puts his Order of Silver Oak pin inside of a bag of catnip, suspends the bag over Little Chicago, now fixed, and allows Mister to play with it. Whenever the bag touches a part of the model, it sends a signal, forcing the gruffs to run all over the city. Small Favor, ch. 10 In Turn Coat, Harry tries several attempts at various tracking spells to locate his brother Thomas who was abducted by the Naagloshii by using his copper summoning ring embedded in the floor. None of them are successful. Turn Coat, ch. 29 In Changes, Harry escapes from the Lab through a portal he created to the Nevernever carrying Bob, the two Swords of the Cross, and various contraband while the FBI break into his apartment led by Agent Barry Tilly and Rudolph the instigating party. When he returns into his Lab to escape giant centipedes, Tilly is waiting there and arrests Harry. During Changes, the Lab was destroyed with Harry Dresden's apartment.Changes, ch. 29 References See Also *Harry Dresden's apartment *Bob the Skull *Circle of Power *Circle Magic *Little Chicago *Potions *Magic *Unseelie Accords *Evil Bob *Chaunzaggoroth (Chauncy) Others who have been in the Lab: *Molly Carpenter *Susan Rodriguez *Agent Barry Tilly *Rudolph Category:Places Category:Magic